Necesito tu ayuda
by DoBeDoBeDo
Summary: Un día agobiante y demasiado caluroso puede sacar lo peor de nosotros. Sobre todo, si se tiene al lado a alguien tan exasperante como Rikuo.


Claim: Kazahaya/Rikuo (en ese orden)

**Claim**: Kazahaya/Rikuo (en ese orden)

**Palabras**: 1003 (no, no es broma nOn)

Necesito tu ayuda

Era asqueroso. La ropa se le adhería como una segunda piel, y ya había abandonado cualquier intento de despegarla. Ahora se limitaba a exhalar grandes bocanadas de aire, que seguramente ardía al tacto, mientras jugueteaba con un servilletero.

Era un día sofocante, de esos en los que los pobres lamentan no tener una piscina, una playa, o, al menos, un río contaminado cerca de sus casas. Los programas de noticias no dejaban de hablar sobre el calentamiento global, los cambios climáticos, y cómo un papel de caramelo tirado en el suelo podía provocar una segunda era de hielo. Kazahaya agradecía enormemente no tener un televisor cerca, porque lo último que necesitaba era que le recordaran su suplicio.

¿Por qué habían terminado ahí? Ah, cierto...porque Kakei no tenía nada mejor para proponerles que trabajar en el negocio de un amigo suyo. Un amigo con un humor de perros y que hacía que hasta a Kazahaya le latiera la vena de la sien. La compañía que cualquiera querría tener a su lado, claro. Lástima que se había marchado por ese día dejándolos a cargo.

Hacía como una hora que ningún cliente entraba en la heladería. Debían haber huido de la ciudad, o tal vez se habían derretido. Los únicos que se asaban en aquel horno eran él y...Rikuo.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó al verlo destapar un tarro de plástico blanco.

-Métete en tus asuntos-fue su amable respuesta.

Al calor se le había sumado el aburrimiento en esos largos y tediosos minutos, así que Kazahaya se acercó con cautela a su compañero.

-¿Eres idiota? Nos dijeron explícitamente que no nos acercáramos a los helados.

Rikuo estaba colocando grandes bolas de helado verde (seguramente, menta con chocolate) en un cuenco. Se giró para enfrentarlo con una sonrisa que ya se hacía típica en él, mientras agitaba la cuchara metálica con la que se servía su postre.

-Nadie lo notará, ¿no lo crees?

Perfecto. Lo que faltaba, un idiota intentando que se metiera en problemas con el jefe. Alargó el brazo para arrebatarle el helado, pero Rikuo lo esquivó sin problemas.

-Basta. Devuelve eso o...

La frase quedó en el aire cuando Kazahaya notó que no tenía la imaginación suficiente para amenazar a su querido compañero de trabajo.

-¿O qué? ¿Me golpearás?-el tono sarcástico parecía muy encariñado con la voz de Rikuo (vaya... ¿por qué sería?).

-Sí.

Decididamente, el calor lo estaba volviendo loco. No es que no quisiera dejarle una gigantesca marca en la cara (de hecho, le encantaba la idea), pero parecía haber olvidado un pequeño detalle.

-No me hagas reír, enclenque.

Sí, eso. Que Rikuo era veinte centímetros más alto, y tenía _algo_ entre la piel y los huesos que no era precisamente grasa.

Apretó los puños con rabia al verlo saborear el helado. El aroma a menta era toda una tentación, pero imaginarse al jefe realmente furioso era mucho más fuerte que ella. Si el hombretón descubría que faltaba algo de su helado, era capaz de castigarlos a ambos de una manera que Kakei calificaría como 'muy desagradable'.

-No dejaré que me castiguen por tu culpa-amenazó, quitándole la cuchara en un rápido movimiento. La lanzó hacia atrás, sin preocuparse por dónde caía, recibiendo una mirada molesta de Rikuo.

-¿Sabes que puedo conseguir otra, cierto?

Kazahaya no pareció escucharlo. Vaciló un poco antes de avanzar hacia él (no demasiado; no quería tener que levantar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos) y hablar en voz clara y firme.

-No seguirás comiendo mientras yo esté aquí.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue _algo_ frío y cremoso estampándose contra su cabeza. Reaccionó al sentir que ese algo se deslizaba por su mejilla, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-¡ARGH!

Se apresuró a retirar el cuenco de su cabeza, la cual sacudía con frenesí para quitarse los restos del helado. El inmaculado suelo se tiñó de verde en menos de lo que canta un gallo, y las paredes ganaron unas cuantas manchas que nadie podría calificar como decorativas.

-¡Eres un idiota!-vociferó, sintiendo el azúcar pegoteándose en su piel. Las carcajadas de su compañero hicieron que su sangre hirviera.

Su mente quedó en blanco. Sintió como si algo externo a él lo obligara a mover el brazo para clavarle el codo en las costillas al bastardo que se burlaba de él. La misma fuerza lo hizo arrojársele encima para continuar golpeándolo. Jamás pensó que sería tan bueno sentirse fuerte, saber que ese cabeza hueca al que odiaba estaba a su merced y poder hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Poco a poco, sus nervios se calmaron. Entonces observó el producto de su trabajo. Un considerable moretón de color púrpura adornaba la cara de Rikuo, que lo miraba con pura indiferencia desde su posición en el suelo.

-Lo siento.

Sí, otra vez la demencia por el calor. No quería disculparse, quería más...quería venganza, no sólo por esa vez, sino por todas las ocasiones en la que había sido el bufón del otro. Pero no: la locura no le permitía ni pensar con claridad.

-Bah...como si hubiera sentido algo.

¡Era un momento ideal para hacerle tragar sus palabras, no para incorporarse y tenderle la mano!

-Voy a irme-anunció Kazahaya-. No quiero estar aquí para cuando llegue ese tipo.

-¿Dejaste de ser tan materialista? Es un avance, supongo.

-¡No, imbécil! ¡Es que...!

Se sujetó la cabeza, tratando de calmarse y contando mentalmente hasta diez. Su autocontrol se había ido y recuperarlo le sería difícil.

-Sólo no quiero quedarme-espetó, dando media vuelta. No tardó en sentir un par de brazos fuertes rodeando su cuerpo. Se estremeció involuntariamente.

-No pienso limpiar _tu_ desastre solo, Kazahaya-dijo Rikuo, dejando que el otro sintiera su aliento. Otro estremecimiento le hizo sonreír.

-Tú empezaste.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan infantil por un momento?

-¡Es la verdad!-exclamó, soltándose con algo de dificultad. Odiaba volver a sentirse tan frágil al lado de su compañero.

-Bien, bien...fue mi culpa. Y _necesito_ tu ayuda ¿Feliz?

Kazahaya reprimió una sonrisa, pasando los dedos por su pegajoso cabello.

-Para ser tú, eso es bastante-aceptó-. Limpiemos este desastre.

FIN


End file.
